


The Dust in My Eyes

by WolfVio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Everyone die except for Peter and some others, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, More tags to be added, Peter cries...a lot, The cloak is here too, Tony gets dusted this time, completely an AU, what am I doing to Peter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVio/pseuds/WolfVio
Summary: [ENDGAME SPOILERS]Thanos snaps his fingers but the stones go overboard and kill nearly everything. Peter finds himself alone with a certain "friend" on Titan and he doesn't know whether or not he will survive till tomorrow.(Summary will change as the story progresses)Idea wasn't by me. A friend "gave" it to me. I have their permission to use it.Co-creator: Echoing Sound





	1. I Can Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Prepare to kill me. The road ahead is a long one.

Peter knew that something was wrong. A dozen firing nerves traveled like faint fingers up his spine. Dr. Strange had given away the time stone. Mr. Stark was giving off a tense vibe and Peter tried to stay away from him for a bit. The "Guardians of the Galaxy" were also pretty stressed. So they were a no-talking-group as well.

Peter stood and waited. The feeling of his senses grew too intense for him to stay still and soon he resorted to pacing back and forth over the dry landscape. Something was happening. Oh god.

The sense of dread inside of him was nearly enough to make him vomit but he fought to compose himself. It couldn't be  _ that _ bad, right? One time when his senses acted up it turned out to be that the Tigers' football team lost one of their games so this instance could be  _ anything _ .

"S-something is happening." That  _ girlbugthing _ suddenly whimpered. Peter had the urge to ask, 'You feel it too?' but didn't get the chance to when she slowly started to disintegrate into dust. 

_ Whaaaaaat?! _

Okay so Peter was surprised when he was surprised. He has seen some weird shi- stuff but this seemed to be near the top of the list. He thought he would be used to this stuff by now. Heck, he was on an alien planet.

That grey red guy seemed surprised too. But his hand quickly dusted away. He looked up at the Missouri guy and muttered, "Quill." Before dramatically collapsing to a pile of oddly colored sand.

_ Hm… so this is what my senses were warning me about. _

Mr. Stark quickly piped up from behind Peter, "Steady, Quill." His face full of worry. Peter felt something tug on his heart as Quill looked at them regretfully before murmuring, "Aw man." And disappearing like the others.

"Fuck." Stark murmured as the blue girl silently faded away as well. 

Suddenly the tingle in Peter's spine tripled, nearly making him curl into himself from the tension spreading into his muscles. There was more. Why?

"Kid." He heard Mr. Stark murmur. Peter whipped around to face him. His iron suit fizzling into more dust.

Peter's eyes widened. He took a step towards him, "Mr. Stark?"  _ No. Please not him. Please. _

Tony looked down as his hands before looking back up at Peter. He surged forward and wrapped the kid in a tight hug. "Peter." 

Peter couldn't find any words to say. All he felt was cold. His senses went wild and his blood chilled. Warm streaks of tears slipped down his cheeks. "I don't want you to go. I don't want-" Peter couldn't finish as his voice died.

Tony hugged him tighter and choked out, "I'm sorry." 

Peter started sobbing despite himself. He hugged Stark back. His normally steady form faded away and Peter was left hugging himself. 

"Peter."

He forgot that Dr. Strange was still here. He looked up at his dusting frame. 

Dr. Strange whipped his cloak onto the ground and walked over to Peter. He rustled his hair before stating, "Everything will be okay." 

With those final words, Peter was alone… on a foreign planet with his sanity in more tatters than before. 

Peter collapsed and cried. How long is what he didn't know. All he  _ did _ know was the pain.  _ Everything _ hurt. His heart writhed from it's anguish and his body ached as the adrenaline levels dropped to zero.

A harsh gasping sob racked his chest and he coughed as dust entered his lungs. 

_ Dust. _

A pitiful whimper slipped from his lips and he curled into himself.  _ I'm sitting on… _ he couldn't finish his thoughts. It was too much. Everything was too much.

He nearly screamed when something touched his shoulder. His head whipped up, exposing his tear streaked face to the arid air. 

It was a floating piece of cloth… 

Dr. Strange's cloak!

It's invisible expression and warm fibers grinded a soft edge to the knife digging into Peter's heart. 

The cloak gently draped itself over Peter's shoulders. It's tight protectiveness gave Peter some comfort as he stood up and looked at the orange apocalyptic world around him. There was no way to get back to earth. Peter was trapped here. 

With a shaky breath, Peter took a step forward into the foreign land ahead of him. There had to be something that could sustain him here right? He could start a new life until someone came to get him… 

...Right?!


	2. Is Living Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landscape, Landscape, Landscape, Land- is that...? nope. Just more landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter might be late but are you late in the eyes of- THANOS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING 500 METERS AWAY?!

Peter woke up feeling faint. He spent the previous day searching for any signs of life or resources. No lakes or dens for whatever alien life could live here. Peter didn't trust the scarce plant life or the rain that periodically patterned down from storm clouds above. 

He had slept under a ledge in the rocks. His night full of nightmares and insomnia. The cloak provided the only comfort that Peter could find. It wrapped around him tighter when cold winds tore into his body and whenever Peter felt too detached from reality. It provided a way to ground himself whether Peter liked it or not. 

His vision slowly doubled when he pushed himself up into a sit. He needed water. The hot air from yesterday made him lose too much. 

He made a check off list for today.

Find water. Unchecked

Find food. Unchecked

Find a way off of this planet. Unchecked

Live. Checked until further notice

Simple really. 

He pushed himself up to stand and the cloak shuffled nervously. His iron spider suit rubbed uncomfortably against his skin but it was his only way of protection against most of the elements. 

"Hey. Strange Cloak. Do you have any clue as to where anything is?" Peter asked the fabric.

The cloak didn't answer. Peter figured out that that was a plain, "No."

Peter sighed and scouted out the area, "I wonder how May is doing." He didn't bring up, 'if she was alive'. He needed to stay positive. No hopeless thoughts here! This planet was a positive and happy one! Yeah! Peter and his optimistic space rock!

His scouting didn't bring any new information to him. Everything was the same as before. Exploring would be helpful. Maybe he could find a water source or some sort of life he could eat. Anything to give him hope.

* * *

Peter was losing hope. He nearly vomited many times when his stomach cramped. His fast metabolism was slowly murdering him without a second thought. 

The cloak didn't contribute much but warmth and some sort of direction of where he should go. Peter slowly stopped trusting it after finding nothing for half a day. 

He passed downed buildings and really discolored puddles. Still, nothing seemed new. 

Peter had nearly given up countless of times but something kept him going. This feeling that he was making progress. It could've been his Spider senses for all he knew. 

* * *

Peter opened his eyes. He didn't know when he passed out. He was walking and then he was on the ground.

He noticed a small tugging on his wrist. He weakly looked up and figured out that the cloak was trying to pull him either up or just in a certain direction. Peter's senses were too fizzled to figure it out. 

His mouth was stupidly dry and his head was throbbing. Heh. He was dying from dehydration. Funny. The cloak continued to tug and Peter found some semblance of awareness creep into is brain. He pushed his heavy body up off of the ground and raised his head to look around. His heart stopped as he saw a figure far off into the distance. Peter recognized the faint purple hue of their skin.

His brain piped up, _ Why is Thanos here?! What is happening?! What is he going to do to me?! _

The cloak pulled harder and Peter pushed himself to his feet. He knew that he had to run or fight but the exhaustion lacing his limbs was keeping him still.

The Strange cloak fell limp as if giving up and accepting it's fate. The reaction did not help Peter's moral. He swallowed thickly. The scratchiness in his throat growing nearly unbearable. He hacked out a small cough. The parched feeling grew but he pushed it back. He growled. This giant Barney the Dinosaur was going _ down _, hopefully.

_ Jeezus, Peter. Where is the positivity? _

“Initiate ‘Enhanced Combat Mode’” Peter whispered to his suit. There was a hesitation before the horrifying red glow attacked Peter’s vision. Peter didn’t realize how hot his suit was until the metal plates shifted. No, not hot. Burning! He winced against the scorching metal. It was sticking to him like a spiderweb… or something sticky. 

“Peter… suffering… stroke… safe place…” Karen's voice phazed in and out with Peter’s awareness… and eyesight. 

Dang Barney. Why did he have to make Peter suffer? 

Peter swallowed back something. At this point he didn’t even know if he was upside down or… oh. He was falling. Thats what was happening. Huh. 

“Peter… wake…” 

_ Who is that? Female… robotic… oh it's Karen. Karen. Karenkarenkaren. That name was nice. Hehe… Oh look at that. Barney… or… what was his name? Tanus? Sounds about right. _

Everything sounded right… Everything was dandy.

_ Now everything is… black… what is...? _


End file.
